Kingdom of Sildis
The '''Kingdom of Sildis '''is a kingdom of Men on Hemabrhim Island in the Quiet Sea. Throughout Hemabrhim, there are strange ruins and foundations of stone buildings and castles, presumably thousands of years old. No one knows what they are, not even the Alara know how they came to be there. The capital of Sildis is Bitra. History Founding The Kingdom of Sildis was founded by a group of four mariners, a man named Sildis and his three sons, men from an unknown kingdom in Middle-Earth. These men, Sildis, and his three sons, Seledur, Seledor and Seledul, discovered Hemabrhim Island while exploring the seas. Once these men discovered Hemabrhim they never went back to their homeland. Many thought they were dead. Sildis and his sons began to build a new life on Hemabrhim. The only peoples already in that land were small bands of wildmen living in the woods. They called themselves Alara. The houses of the Alara were little log shelters and their weapons and hunting tools were small, simple bows or stone daggers. These men welcomed Sildis and his sons. Sildis and his sons adopted the language of the Alara. The mariners taught the Alara how to build more advanced constructions and showed them things they had not imagined. Sildis became the ruler of the Alara. Soon, the sons of Sildis had taken Alaran women in marriage. The grandsons of Sildis were born, and great grandsons, and so on. When Sildis passed away, his oldest son, Seledur, took up his rightful rulership of Hemabrhim. But Seledor grew jealous of his older brother's power and inheritance. Therefore Seledor plotted to murder Seledur. Seledor told Seledul of his plan and bid Seledul join his side. Seledul agreed, but later he secretly went to Seledur and told him of Seledor's evil plan, for Seledul stayed faithful to his father and would not murder his own kin. When Seledor decided the time had come, he summoned Seledul and together, they entered the house of Seledur. It was the dead of night, and Seledor planned to kill Seledur in his sleep. As they crept towards Seledur's room, men suddenly sprang from the darkness of the rooms around them and seized Seledor. Seledul looked on. Then, Seledur came out of the shadows and explained to Seledor that Seledul had told him of the evil plan. Seledor was put on trial and was exiled from Hemabrhim forever. And so the rule of Seledur continued. That, is the story of the founding and origins of the Kingdom of Sildis. Over the centuries, Seledur's line ruled Sildis and a city named Bitra the people slowly built upon a great hill, and the lands of Sildis stretched across the whole of Hemabrhim. Conflicts The first true king of Sildis was King Cadin, the great grandson of Seledur, because up until then the rulers of Hemabrhim were more leaders than real kings.The direct bloodline of Seledur had been preserved in the kings of Sildis. The direct bloodline of Seledul had also been preserved throughout the ages. Each eldest son of the line of Seledul served as the stewards of the kings of the line of Seledur. The direct bloodline of Seledor was not preserved. The people of Seledur were royal and fair, the people of Seledul were knowledgeable and wise, but the people of Seledor were considered to be cursed, and those who belonged to it lived away from the other peoples of Sildis in a small city in the East of the land called Seledor, named after their lord. These people shunned outsiders and hardly ever went forth from their city. In the time of the fifteenth king, King Bargaron, the people of Seledor rebelled and tried to take the throne from the bloodline of Seledur, but they failed. That war was named the Civil War of Sildis, and it was a bloody one at that. And so, the reign of the bloodline of Seledur continued, and there was peace for a long age on Hemabrhim. In the time of the twenty-first king, King Berddel, there was a second rebellion by the people of Seledor, in which Steward Darh and his only child were murdered by the assassins of Seledor (the city). Steward Darh did not have any living relatives and he and his child were the last of the direct bloodline of Seledul. So it came to be that the direct bloodline of Seledul was killed off forever. That war was named the Second Civil War of Sildis, and was even bloodier and more costly than the previous war. The one good thing about that war was that, when the rest of Sildis prevailed over the peoples of Seledor at last, they had no mercy and marched into the city of Seledor and burnt it to the ground. The survivors of the people of Seledor fled into the Green Mountains, and whether they dwindled and perished there or whether they became mere mountain-folk, their past forgotten, none can say. But it is said that they have not forgotten their past, and look down upon the fair Kingdom of Sildis in envy and hatred, waiting for revenge, waiting for years and years until they will once again become strong enough to come down from the mountains and declare war upon Sildis. It is also said that those ruined peoples have found something dark in the depths of the earth beneath the mountains, and have harnessed it, and are waiting to unleash it upon the Kingdom of Sildis. Category:Kingdoms Category:Places Category:Islands